The Saga of Chaze and Kate
by Scarlett Sparks
Summary: This story is currently under revision, I do not suggest anyone reading it, the story is really bad. Sorry for the inconvenience. (Under revision as of 3/30/13)
1. Chapter 1

The Saga of Chaze and Kate

Chapter 1

Author's Note: I know I know, I'm a horrible person for not posting stuff for my other story and to start writing a new one, but me and my friend Chase have been talking about ideas for this story and if I don't write this story I'll die! Sorry, but here is this story about me Kate and my friend Chaze!

It was Wednesday and we were packing our things to head out to Earth. Chaze and I had been planning this trip for quite a while now, and now we were finally going out to Earth for the first time to live with Zim and Gir. It is Zim's 9th grade year in human school so we will be attending as well. "Kate! Make sure that you don't forget to call Zim before we leave!" Chaze reminded, yelling from inside the ship. "You don't have to remind me it doesn't happen twice!" I responded, sitting on my suitcase trying to zip it up. I grabbed my suitcase off the bed and lugged it into the ship. After I got the suite case into my cabin in the ship, I returned to my room to get the other 3 bags I packed, every one of the bags being filled to the brim. After I finally got them into my room I went to the main computer.

"Computer! Call Zim please." I asked, my hands buckled together and my eyes looking up at the screen, "And also can you please get me the Swollen Eyeball name of Dib?"

"Well…do you remember what Chaze said about joining human organizations?" the computer reassured, making sure Chaze was okay with it.

"Pleeeeeaaaaaaassssssssse? It's really important." I pushed, widening my eyes with a little bit of sadness.

"Well, okay. I'll call Zim. Oh, and Dib's Swollen Eyeball name is Moth Man." The computer informed, dialing Zim's number.

"Thanks! If you were Irken I would SO hug you right now!" I squealed girlishly, fixing my crooked antenna.

"GIR! Go fetch me a rubber piggy! I need it for my latest experiment!" Zim commanded, not realizing that I was online with him.

"Uh, Zim you have an Irken girl on the line." Zim's computer stated.

"SILENCE! Zim will see when he has a call!" Zim turned and looked at me. "Oh, I do have a call. Who calls Zim while he is planning to destroy the _filthy _humans?" I giggled and Zim looked at me curiously.

"You don't remember me? It's Kate! Chaze's sister". Zim's eyes widened at the mention of Chaze.

"Oh, yes! Kate! I remember you! Now what do you want?" he pondered, glaring at me.

"I told you we were coming over to live with you today. I told you like, last week." I reminded him, making sure I remembered to call him last week.

_Flashback:_

_I walked up to the computer, holding a package of gummy bears. I dialed Zim's number and popped a gummy bear into my mouth. As the phone rang, I scumbled around the bag and looked inside. I frowned as I saw that there weren't any bears left. I stuck the empty plastic bag in my jacket pocket as GIR appeared on the screen. _

"_HI!" he exclaimed, toung sticking out of his mouth. I giggled and looked up at the screen._

"_Hi GIR! Is Zim there? I need to talk to him." GIR stared at me, head tilted, eyes shut. He sat there for about three minuets, and I finally pondered, "GIR? Is Zim there?"_

"_Oh, yeah!" GIR realized, opening his eyes. "Zim's gone but I can take the message!" I giggled again, but this time I wasn't alone. GIR started laughing hysterically, which made me giggle again. I regained my composure and stood up strait._

"_Inform Zim that the Tallest request that Chaze and I come and live with you on Earth. They have realized after long observation, and lots of interference from Chaze, that Earth could be worth making into another parking lot planet or another Foodcourtia. So, they would like Chaze and I to live there for as long as needed." GIR widened his eyes as he started to gasp. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Zim flew across the screen. His head hit the wall on the opposite side of the room. _

"_Okie dokie!" GIR giggled, as the computer screen went blank._

"_Okay then…" I walked back to my room and got onto my Irk-top. (Equivalent to a laptop in Earth) I typed in __.com__ and the home page popped up. The page said, "Sending Earth food to a planet near you!" I went to "Order" and picked out the label that said: "Candy, Junk Food, and More!" I scrolled down the page until I saw "gummy bears." I clicked it and chose 30 packages. I went back and chose "Cheetos." I chose 30 packages and went back one more time to get some white cheddar popcorn. I chose (you guessed it) 30 packages and chose the option "one minute delivery" and then the doorbell rang._

"_KATE!" Chaze called, obviously aggravated. I ran to her as fast as a rocket and got there in less than 3.142905 seconds. _

"_Whatever your mad about I didn't do it!" I denied, holding my hands up like a prisoner to a cop._

"_I'm not aggravated at you Kate, the Tallest got a call from the Resisty and Zix is on the line talking to them and I'm only wearing my armor!" Chaze complained, scurrying through both her closet and mine. _

"_Well, you never tried to wear anything different in front of him before. Maybe he likes your armor." I suggested. Chaze swirled around and dropped the long velvet dress she had bought for a special occasion but never worn, and my white glittery halter top and pink mini skirt._

"_Maybe your right. Anyways, there's a delivery from somewhere or another, and I figured it to be yours. Speaking of which, what is it?" she pondered, looking at me suspiciously. _

"_Nothing…"_

"_Nothing, or something?" I stood there silently for a moment, shifting my eyes. Then I dashed to my room with the three boxes in my arms. Chaze shook her head and walked back into her room as I slammed the door. _

"Yah, I pretty well remember that." I explained to Zim, as he looked at me confused.

"Wait a second…if that was your flashback how did I see it and hear it?" Zim asked bewildered.

"I dunno." I shrugged. Zim shrugged back and called for GIR.

"Ye-s!" GIR exclaimed, exploding out of a cake.

"First a you explode out of a turkey, then you made soap out of bacon, and now you're exploding out of a cake? Why did the Tallest give me this insolent fool? WHY? The great Zim deserves better than this!" Zim went on as I giggled. I love it when he speaks in third person! I dodn't like him, but, I think it's cute when a guy talks in third person point of view. "Anyways," Zim continued, "that is fine, see you in approximately 6 human Earth months. That's how long it took us to get here."

"I don't know why, it'll only take Chaze and I one Earth hour to get there." I pondered; realizing the Tallest probably rigged the ship. "Well, it doesn't matter now. See you in an hour!" the transition ended and I walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The Saga of Chaze and Kate

Chapter Two

Chaze's POV:

I walked into my room and grabbed my two bags. _Hmm… I wonder how many op-bags Kate packed. _I pondered walking out into the hallway. The fact that we were staying with Zim sort of bugged me. He's just so… stupid! Just like a defective! I couldn't understand why Kate was so excited going out to some planet out in the outskirts of the universe! But, she probably misses GIR; Zim's cute but annoying mentally dulled SIR unit. What the "G" stands for I don't know…but personally I don't think that anybody knows. Kate says it stands for goofy, which is probably the most accurate. Earth is a complicated planet from what I have heard. I have to make sure Kate doesn't get hurt. Suddenly I slammed into something and started to say something but then I looked up at who it was and almost had a heart attack.

"Zix! What are you doing here?" I whispered, looking around for any glimpse of the Tallest.

"Well, Kate told me you were moving out to the outskirts of the universe today and I wanted to make sure you had everything under control and see if you guys need any help." Zix looked into my eyes as I looked into his and it was like I was in a trance until I snapped out of it as his words replayed in my head.

"Wait a minute, _Kate_ told you? When? How?" I questioned starting to wonder how she could have told him.

"Well, it was yesterday. Lord Nar had called the Tallest just as Kate was talking at 100 mph about some trip that she was going on. I happened to be in the room and heard the words "trip" and "Chaze" so naturally, I started asking questions. Then she explained that you were going out to some strange planet to live with some Irken and I wanted to see if you were alright with everything."

"Really Zix, I'm fine. I have everything under control. Now if you understand what don't you GET OFF THIS F***ING SHIP BEFORE YOU GET CAUGHT!" I exclaimed shoving him out the door to his ship and slammed the door behind him. I looked around to see if anyone was looking. I relaxed a bit and sat up.

Kate's POV

_Dear Diary, _

_It is taking Chaze FOREVER to finish packing! I don't understand what is taking her so long! She usually is finished packing before I have finished packing my first bag. So usually when we go on a trip, I write in my diary in the ship. But now I am sitting hear writing in it now. And usually I don't write about Chaze, or Zim, or the Resisty (which is such a stupid name), I write about Dib. And I barely know him! All I know is that he lives on Earth, he is a Paranormal Investigator, and he and Zim are enemies. I have seen some of him from the spy cameras I had the Tallest install in Dib's room, all over Zim's house, inside of GIR, and all over the Skool and in town; but I haven't seen him in person. Also voices record weird, so I don't know if his voice really sounds like it does. Don't get me wrong, I love his recorded voice, but if it is different I need to know. I am in love with him…that reminds me! His Swollen Eyeball Network name is Moth Man! I gotta jump onto the SEN…TTYL!_

_Love, _

_Kate Tallest's Daughter_

I closed and locked my diary and ran over to my computer. I logged in as Agent Beauty Hair and changed into my disguise. I called up Agent Dark Booty to discuss the butterfly I found with a different pattern on each wing, and also obtain some information on Agent Moth Man. As the video chat rang, I straitened my hair up a little bit. If my name was Agent Beauty Hair my hair had to look nice.

"Agent Dark Booty here. Hello Agent Beauty Hair, any recent discoveries?"

"Actually, yes. I ran upon a butterfly with different colors and different patterns on every wing. I did some tests and I found out that the butterfly used to be white, and then if flew into a toxic waste facility and the wings expanded and began to change to different colors and patterns depending on what the area around it was. There is a wing for the grass and a tree that was near by, there is one for the sky and the clouds surrounding it, there is one for a lake that was near by and the sun was just over the horizon and so it appears the sun is above the water, and there is one for another butterfly that had flown by it all in about the same time period! Here, I'll fax over the pictures and the information I have gathered." I faxed over the pictures and information and I opened the drawer under my desk and brought out the butterfly. I sat it on my desk as Dark Booty examined the photos.

"Interesting… but is there any other reason you called? You seemed to be rushing to tell me about this butterfly." I sat there for a moment, trying to figure out how to word this correctly. I regained my composure and stated,

"Yes, I do have another reason for calling. I have been studying Big Foot and the possibility of Aliens and I am in need of some help deciphering some codes I discovered. I have heard word about a SEN agent that could help me out in this area of study. I believe his name is 'Agent Moth Man'?" Dark Booty hesitated to answer my question until he finally pondered,

"Big Foot and Aliens huh? Sounds like the job for Moth Man. I've run into him a couple of times, nice boy really, just crazy. If you do any investigating with him be careful Beauty Hair. He has been ranting on and on about some alien kid in his class with green skin…I think his name is Zip or something."

"You mean ZIm! I know him! Actually, my older sister and me are moving in with him. I will be attending classes with him as well…perhaps I will meet this 'Moth Man' and I can help settle the whole craziness issue."

"Beauty Hair, you must not reveal your SEN status. You may call him, but address him as Agent Moth Man, not his actual name. You cannot reveal yourself until you must meet to investigate. Do you understand?"

"Yes Dark Booty, I already had that in mind when I asked. But, it would be beneficial to the network if I found out if he was crazy or not so we could permanently mark him."

"That would be fine Beauty Hair but he mustn't know of this."

"Understood. Beauty Hair out." I ended the call and put the butterfly case in the case with my bunny as I fed her and put a blanket over the cage. Chaze didn't know I had pets yet, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. I carried out my bunny Amanda and my butterfly Alicia and put them in my room in the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

The Saga of Chaze and Kate

Chapter Three

Kate's POV:

Chaze walked into the room and looked around my cabin wide-eyed.

"How much luggage did you pack?" Chaze exclaimed, mouth wide open and eyes still widened. "What is all of this stuff?" I looked around and shrugged.

"I wasn't sure how long we'd be staying, so I packed all of the essentials. All of my clothes, makeup, hair products..."

"Wait a second!You don'e have hair! Why do you needhair products?" Chaze pondered, hands on her hips. I rolled my eyes in disbeleif and explained,

"I need the hair products for my disguise! Duh!" I put my hands on my hips andshook my head. I turned around and Chaze rolled hereyes.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter now. We are leaving in ten minuteswith or without your luggage." Chaze stated, and walked out of the room. I shrugged and continued to play on my laptop.

Chaze's POV:

I walked out of Kate's cabin and into my own, looking around at what I had packed. HadI packed too little? How long were wegoing to stay on Earth? I sighed and walked back to the Main Intelligent Computer Hardware, or, MICH. I needed to tell him to launch in 10 minutes as long as Kate and I wereon the ship.

"Alright. Launch settings set." The computer replied. I walkedback to Kate's room and walked in.

"Kate, there's 8 minutesleft until we take off. You have 5 minutes to say goodbye to the Tallest and finish any unfinished buissness you need to take care of." I told her, the second after she rushed by almost knocking me over. I shook my head and headed back to MICH.


	4. Chapter 4

The Saga of Chaze and Kate

Chapter Four

Kate's POV:

I flewout of my room and out to the main room of the Massive. I opened the door and saw Purple and Red look over at me.  
>"Kate!" Purple exclaimed, floating over to me.<p>

"Pur!" I yelled running to him. We met in the middle and we hugged. I barried my head into his chest and we hugged tighter.

"It's going to be sad to see you go!" Purple sniffed, wipping his eyes.

"I'll miss you!" I said, looking up at him. I then looked over at Red and smiled. "You too, Red!" He came over and I hugged him as well.

"Make sure to call!" Purple cried, wipping away the tears.

"Aw, don't cry! I'll make sure to call! And you guys can call any time you like!" I reasured, bringing smiles to their faces. "I've got to go! Luv ya!" I waved goodbye, heading out of the waved back until I closed the door. I sat down in the co-piolet's seat next to Chaze. I could tell she was having second thoughts about going. I got out my story book and began to write. I had been working on the story for a while know. After I was done I would have to get onto my laptop and upload the story onto . Yes, I like Justin Bieber and I am writing a story, DEAL WITH IT! Anyways, we arrived at Zim's house before i could finish the chapter! It seemed so quick! I grabbed my things and began to rush out the door until the door shut right in front of me.

"Hold it Kate! Aren't you forgetting something?" Chaze starred, hands on her hips. "Don't you need to get into your disguize?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I had a GIR moment!" I shrugged, smiling. I rushed into my room and came out in a second. I change fast. I grabbed my things and rushed out the door. Chaze followed, lugging her bags behind her. We got into Zim's house and GIR welcomed me at the door.

"KATE!" He screamed, hugging me. "I made you some soap!" He handed me a bar of soap. I smiled at him and smelt it. Sure enough, baccon!

"Aw, you remembered! Thanks so much for the baccon soap GIR! I got you an Irken pizza!" I handed him the pizza and started laughing as he ate it. He was obviously happy. A more shy and unsure Zim stood behind him. He looked scared to see Chaze again, and this time it was different. His legs were shaking and he was rubing his left arm with his right.

"Hi, Kate." Zim almost whispered, looking at me.

"Hi Zim! How are you? I brought you something as well." I reached into my smallest bag and pulled out a little box.

"What is it?" Zim pondered, less shy now.

"It's a plack! It says 'Earth is mine, but I promised the Moon to GIR.' It hasyou on top of the Earth and GIR playing with the moon. Do you like it?" I asked. I started to feel a little sad because he looked it over and didn't respond.

"It's wonderful Kate! I love it. I will put it on the back of my door where I can see it every day I leave for _filthy _Earth skool!" Zim smiled, hanging it up on the door.

"YAY! I was afraid you wouldn't like it..." I started, and then Chaze walked in. Her disguise was really pretty, but I was sure that mine was prettier because she doesn't care much for looks.

"Hey Zim, GIR." She said, wakling in. "Where are our rooms? I need to put away my luggage."

"I KNOW! I'll show you!" GIR exclaimed, practically dragging Chaze.

"Kate, I'll show you to your room." Zim offered, grabbing some of my luggage.

"Thanks, I would appriciate it!" I giggled, dragging my things behind Zim. We got to my room and he oppened the door. I brought the luggage in and quickly put it away. Zim's eyes widened and his mouth droppedd open. I wasn't sure if it was because I had so much stuff that I fit in each suitcase or if it was how fast I was moving, but he was obviously amazed. I walked to the door after I had put away all of my things and stood in front of Zim, who had snapped out of his trance.

"If you don't mind Zim, I'm going to change. Chaze prommised to take us all to dinner after my dance class, and I get to choose the place. You're welcome to come, if you'd like. GIR is comming as well, and I'm sure Chaze would like a tour around town before skool tomorrow."

"Sure, I'll come. Wait...did you say dance class?" He pondered, tilting his head to the side.

"Ya! I signed up for a dance class on my laptop! And the great thing is, it's not really a class! You just dance and sing to your own music and people give you itps on how to improve!"

"Oh... alright then." Zim said, shutting the door. I locked it and started getting into my dance outfit. I looked in the mirror and smiled. It fit perfectly! I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me. I wakled outside and started wakling to my dance class.


End file.
